Sleeping Over
by BatKate
Summary: Alpha Squad returns from Bialya. Direct sequel to The Bat and the Bird. Rated M to be safe.


**The sequel to The Bat and the Bird. Set right after Beneath.**

* * *

**February 20th 2016 3:31 EST – Mount Justice**

"Batgirl," Dick called (in his most professional and leader-like manner) to his friend, who was just getting out of a big group hug with the other girls. As she walked over, he tried to psyche himself up to talk to her for the first time since she'd gotten back from Bialya, which was silly since this was Babs. His best friend. His best girl. His best girl who had her tongue in his mouth earlier in the week. This continued downhill in his brain (including the striking image of her naked) for the next couple of moments so that by the time she actually got to him, he wasn't even sure what to say.

"Um… good job," he managed to blurt out, "With the mission, I mean. Nice flying."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, too bad the wings got torn off. And I kind of hate that I got taken down by Brainy the Albino."

"Well, the first time the Team ran into 'Brainy' we all lost six months worth of memories. I think you still did pretty good considering." They both shared a smile. Barbara always looked so pretty when she smiled.

He said a little quieter, "So, I know you're going to want to rest right now—"

Yeah, she was pretty sure she was going to sleep all day. It was after 3 in the morning.

"—But are you available tonight to … go over some more in-depth details about the mission?"

Babs' eyebrow raised. "How 'in-depth' are we talking, Nightwing?"

"Just talking, Batgirl." Dick paused. "And maybe a movie." He smiled hopefully, which Babs admittedly found adorable.

She opened her mouth to reply, but Cassie jumped in between them.

"Babs, you're in, right?"

Dick backed up a little and stared intently at the seam of his glove.

"In for what, exactly?" Barbara looked toward M'gann and Karen, who shrugged.

"We figured since it was Cassie's first big Alpha mission she should choose how we celebrate."

"And what do you have in mind?" Barbara asked. Cassie bit her lip.

"A sleepover tonight? I mean, if you're not busy."

Barbara turned to Dick. It was hard not to see the disappointment on his face, but he still smiled and shrugged. She looked back to her friend.

"Of course I can make it, Cassie." Wondergirl squealed and pulled Barbara into a bear hug.

"I mean," Babs coughed, "I promised my dad I'd eat dinner with him, but he eats early on worknights."

"No no, that's fine!" Cassie said as she delicately put Babs back down, "Just get here when you can. Oh man, I'm going to go home right now and get ready!" She dashed towards the Zeta tube. Babs turned back to Dick.

"Sorry, Nightwing. No 'analysis' tonight."

He shrugged again. "Hey, I'm always promoting team building exercises. And you four deserve to celebrate."

"Well, maybe we can get together tomorrow," Babs said, seeing Karen and M'gann leave the room in her peripheral, "to go over those details you mentioned … in-depth, if you'd like."

Dick's devil grin crept onto his face. He leaned closer. "Are you sure you're up for in-depth, BG?" he muttered.

"Oh Nitwing," she said looking into his eyes through his mask, walking her fingers up his chest before thumbing his collarbone, "I'm always up for in-depth. I thought I proved that the other night."

What exuded out of Dick sounded somewhere between a growl and a groan – it rolled through her like a tidal wave. "Oh Babsie, you have no idea –"

_Recognize Wondergirl – B21  
_  
"Forgot my gym bag, I was so excited!" Cassie called out as she ran through the room.

Babs stared at the place where Cassie was, only to sputter out a laugh. She lightheartedly patted Dick's cheek.

"OK Boy Wonder, I think that's my cue to go home and sleep."

**February 20th 23:22 EST – Mount Justice  
**  
"And that's why L'gann and I aren't allowed at the Happy Harbor Aquarium anymore," M'gann said a little too proudly. Karen was giggling, a blushing Cassie was picking intently at her pajamas and Barbara was just staring at the Martian with newfound respect.

"M'gann, I honestly didn't think you could one up Karen's 'Mal in a sock' story, but you totally did. Bravo," Barbara said as she clapped.

M'gann blushed a little herself. "Well, you know … when in Rome." She snagged the bag of chips from the snack pile in the middle of the tent.

"What about you, Cass?" asked Karen, "Got a good boy story?"

"What? No! I mean, not really. I … I don't even have a boy," The blonde flustered.

"Oh come on," Babs rolled her eyes, "It's so obvious you like –"

A panicked Wondergirl tackled her to the ground.

"—a certain –" Babs sputtered out before Cass blocked her friend's mouth with her hand. The other girls were just trying not to hurt themselves from laughing while Batgirl and Wondergirl tussled.

"OK, I give! I give! Just get off me before I get more bruises," Babs winced a little as she sat back up. She forgot how much of a beating her body took the day before. That still didn't stop her from laughing.

"Well, you deserve it!" Cassie said with only a little vitriol, "As if you're one to talk. Who was that dream boy you talking to in your sleep on the bioship this morning, hmmm?"

Barbara stopped laughing and blushed. "Y—you don't know him."

The other girls' ears perked up and the tent fell silent except for the muffled sound of the rolling waves some hundred feet away – clearly they hasn't expected an actual answer.

"Wait, he's real?" asked Cassie.

"Hey, is it really so odd that I would like someone?"

"Well, spill it!" Karen said.

_Crap, need to be careful_. _Need to be careful. _"Um, it's a guy I knew back at the Academy," she said. _Not really a lie_, she thought. "He's always been a great guy, the kind of guy you'd want having your back. He's kind and driven and he's funny, even if I would never admit that to his face." She laughed a little.

"Wow, Barb. I've never seen you this … giggly," Karen said.

"And girly," Cassie added.

"Is he hot?" Like usual, Karen got to the point.

Babs smirked. _Welp,_ i_f I'm going to talk about him I might as well be proud of it._ "Two words, ladies: Washboard. Abs."

The trio grinned and let out a simultaneous "Mmmm."

"Exactly. And a really nice backside. And an amazing smile," she got lost in her own description.

"Does he know how you feel?" M'gann asked.

_Yeah, the sex was probably a big hint. _"I think he might."

"So is that why Robin said you didn't go on patrol with him the other night?" A very young, very male voice asked. A familiar head of green hair popped through the tent.

"Garfield!" the girls yelled.

"Gar, were you spying on us?!" M'gann shouted as they got out of the tent. Garfield was still snickering.

"Hey," Garfield said with his hands up, "I was just taking a walk! It's not my fault I had to hear you sickos talking about boy's butts and socks and stuff! You girls are gross!"

Barbara glared at him, but that transformed into a grin. "Girls," she said raising her hand, "On my mark." Any amusement on Gar's face disappeared when he saw all the girls were grinning. And staring daggers at him.

"Uh-oh."

****

Dick couldn't sleep. That's why he went to the Cave to work. That's what he told himself as he booted up the computer system's research software. Maybe he could find a connection between the kidnapped teens. Some kind of pattern in their kidnappings. He was there to work. It had nothing to do with being restless and horny and thinking about Barbara.

Oh who was he kidding? She was on his mind the night of the mission and she was on his mind now. Hell, only a few days ago around this time she was naked and on top of him. And once she mentioned getting more "in-depth" this morning he had started thinking about what he would have done tonight if he had the chance – she'd shiver as he'd kiss her hip and trail more kisses down to her core, pulling her underwear down with his teeth before finally, _finally_ getting to taste her and –

"Someone save me! They've gone crazy!"

Dick jumped up in defense mode (killing whatever excitement had been building from his fantasy), only to discover Garfield running down the exit ramp, desperately trying to shift from human to dog back to human with the girls in hot pursuit. He just narrowly evaded Cassie's lasso and Karen's shocks.

"Nightwing!" Gar look towards Dick, "They're trying to get me!" But by that time a batbolas came through the air and wrapped around his feet, bringing him down.

"Serves you right for eavesdropping, you punk!" Babs shouted. Dick watched amusingly as the girls surrounded the kid. It was Barbara who went in for the kill (so to speak), but Garfield took that moment to turn into a snake to loosed the bolas and then into a kangaroo, kicking Barbara off him and right towards the console, right into Dick's arms.

"Beast Boy!" Dick managed to shout disapprovingly as he found his balance, but Garfield had already escaped to his bedroom.

"Good catch, Nightwing!" Cassie laughed. Still holding Babs bridal style, Dick looked at what was slung around her shoulder.

"Utility belt?"

"First thing Batman taught me," she said with a smile. "Never leave the cave without it."

It was only then that he became aware of the loose tee and short shorts that made up her pajamas. He was touching a lot of skin and she definitely wasn't wearing a bra. Flustered for the umpteenth time that week, he got her to her feet and took a healthy step back before walking backwards towards the bedrooms.

"I'm going to go have a long talk with Gar about respecting privacy," he said rubbing his neck, "Enjoy your night, ladies."

Babs did her best not to smile at how she made him blush, but getting him flustered was quickly becoming one of her favorite things about their arrangement. "M'gaan," she turned to the Martian with a tired laugh, "I love your brother, but sometimes..."

"I know," M'gann said, "Trust me I know."

As the girls walked on the beach to get back to their tent, Cassie and Babs raced while M'gann and Karen walked a little slower.

_Hey, Karen?_ M'gann opened a private psychic link. _Has Batgirl seemed different to you lately?_

_You mean besides having a thing with Nightwing?_

M'gann paused._ … Wait, what?_

_Oh please, they've been flirting like crazy for forever. And didn't you hear her describe Dream Boy? Rock hard abs, gorgeous butt, hardworking – who else could it possibly be? And it's obviously mutual. I mean, did you __see__ the look on his face when he caught her back there? _Karen thumbed back at the Cave.

_Well, they've always been close. _M'gann admitted.

_I'm telling you, $20 says they've already had sex._

M'gann smiled. _Deal._


End file.
